Since Last Summer
by S A E.T O R I
Summary: "It's fine if you don't remember..."  "Hn... it's been a long time..."  Hinata and Sasuke's friends believed that they only met on Hinata's first day... but are they truly for sure that was their first meeting?  AU & some OOC  Full summary inside story!
1. Chap 1: It's Fine If You Don't Remember

Hey, hey, hey everyone! It's finally my first story, and it's a Naruto fanfiction. Of course, it's SasuHina, I just love that pairing. So please read and review! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update it consistently.

**Summary;;**

**"It's fine if you don't remember..."**

**"Hn... it's been a long time..."**

**Hinata and Sasuke's friends believed that they only met on Hinata's first day... but are they truly for sure that was their first meeting?**

**Last Summer, Hinata went to Jeju Island, an island located in South Korea for Summer vacation. It was a wonderful vacation with many fun filled memories, but she didn't share those memories alone. One day, alone on the sandy beach while her dad went to have breakfast with his business partner, another vacationer from Japan tripped over her while he was running away from a crowd of girls. He was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. To get rid of his fangirls, he does something unspeakable to the poor Hyuuga girl and this starts their fun summer together.**

**But what happened when Summer finally ended?**

_Disclaimer;; I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, I would have Sasuke and Hinata talk to each other at least once! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Since Last Summer…<strong>

Chapter One: It's Fine If You Don't Remember

Hinata Hyuuga had entered the Hyuuga manor, where the head family stayed. The place was very earthy and neutral, but Hinata loved the Zen garden even more. The peaceful atmosphere just made her feel content and purified. As she was walking down the rōka, the wooden floored passages at the edge of the house, she passed by her beloved Zen garden. She reminded herself to visit it before she would leave to school.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-sama," two maids greeted and bowed to her as she passed them.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she greeted back to them, flashing her gentle smile. She bowed a little to them and they went back to their own business.

Hinata adjusted her purple obi which wrapped around her tiny waist. She wasn't very fond of wearing kimonos in the house, but it was the usual thing for her, since she was the heiress. She passed by a mirror and looked at herself with dissatisfaction. The lavender kimono she was wearing was absolutely gorgeous. There were lovely pink flowers patterns decorating the kimono which made it even more eye-catching. Hinata sighed at herself and continued walking around the house.

"Hinata-sama," Hinata turned around, seeing Neji, her favorite cousin. He's the son of Hinata's dad's twin, but was part of the branch house. He was her protector. He was still in his kendo uniform and was drenched in sweat. He always worked hard to be noticed by the main house. Hinata sometimes believed that Hinata and Neji were switched at birthday since he was more compatible to be the head of the family and their company.

"Ah, Neji-nii-san," She hurried over to him and bowed to him in a respectful manner. "Ohayou gozaimsu."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hinata-sama," Neji replied and bowed back to her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your first day of school?"

"Eh, h-hai…" She bowed to him and waved goodbye to him before leaving to her room. She was nervous for her first day at a new school. She was used to going to private school her father put her in. All her friends including her best friend Temari, were back at Sunagakure Academy. Though, Hinata insisted to attend Konoha High School to be with her cousin. She wanted to experience a regular high school life before being married off to another high class family.

"Married…" She couldn't stop thinking about it ever since her father told her a week ago. It was as if the world had just ended. She didn't want to marry someone without love and just for status, it was wrong. All she knew of her future spouse was that his name was Sai, the heir to one of the hugest companies in Japan.

Hinata took a deep breath and began undressing. It took a while to take off the kimono, but after a few minutes, she was able to step into the hot warm water of the shower. She went on with her morning routine as usual and nothing was ever going to change. She styled her hair into a bun this time; she wanted to make a good long lasting impression on her classmates at Konoha High.

"Hinata-sama, I'm coming in," The maids slid open her fusuma, a sliding door, and bowed in respect. "Here's your new uniform, I've ironed it for you."

Hinata smiled at her and bowed back to her. "Thank you." And with that said and done, the maid left Hinata. She took a look at her new school uniform which she was in love with. Her uniform consisted of a regular white buttoned up shirt under a beige sweater. Over all that clothing, she would wear her black blazer. What popped out was her dark green bow with a matching plaid skirt. To prove she was a Konoha High student, the emblem was on the left side of her blazer. It looked like a leaf.

After slipping on her black knee high socks, Hinata was finally ready for her first day of school. It was going to be a thrilling experience, she just knew it. She grabbed her bag containing all her basic necessities for school and for the day. Everything was prepared and she was ready to start the day.

"Ah, Hinata-sama," Hinata turned to face Neji after exiting her room. He was now out of his kendo uniform and in his school uniform. It was the exact same as hers, except the dark green plaid pants and a tie instead. "Let's go now."

"Hai!" Hinata exclaimed with a hidden nervous feeling under her excited manner. She held her bag close to her and walked over to her cousin.

"Itterashai!" Neji and Hinata hollered as they exited the Hyuuga compound. They could hear faint, "Okaeri" as they left.

"Ne, Neji-nii-san… how's TenTen?" Hinata began to tease. She knew of her cousin's relationship with another close friend, TenTen. She had always known that the two of them would end up together ever since she had first met her at Neji's 12th birthday. Now that her prediction came true, she spent the time teasing her love struck cousin.

"Ah, TenTen-chan… she's…" Neji paused a bit and turned his head away from his little cousin. It was embarrassing to talk. He tried his best to hide the blush on her face. "She's fine." He cleared his throat and continued to look away.

Hinata giggled at how adorable her cousin seemed to be at the moment. For such a tough guy, he could be a softie in the inside. "Hm, is that so. That's good." She leaned forward a bit, trying to catch a glimpse of her cousin's face.

"WATCH OUT!" Hinata and Neji turned around, almost to be run over by a group of bikes. They were coming down the hill at such speeds that they looked as if they were flying. Neji got out of the way, but Hinata wasn't quick enough to get out of the bikes path. She saw one blond boy coming at her fast and with shocked expression.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The blond yelled. He and Hinata knew it would be too late if he braked at the very moment.

Hinata just watched wide eyed as she was about to experience her first and last day as a student of Konoha High School. And in an instance, another bike turned towards the blond and they both crashed into each other. Hinata, schocked, ran over to the two boys who were hurt… or she thought we hurt. They just both laughed as the bled and laid in the middle of the road. The other boy had messy brown hair and two red fang shaped marks on both his cheeks. The blond one had three whisker marks on both his cheeks as well.

"Are you guys stupid," Another boy rode up to them in another bike. He had a husky voice and dark raven hair. "I told you two not to race."

"Y-you…" Hinata looked up at the handsome boy. It just felt so nostalgic to her, too nostalgic. She would remember that face, that attitude, and that voice anywhere. It was him, the one from last summer.

The boy looked at Hinata with a confused expression on his face. He just shrugged and bowed to Neji and Hinata. "I'm sorry about my idiot friends, I hope you're alright."

Hinata frowned that he didn't remember her at all. _It's Fine If You Don't Remember, I don't blame you… _She thought to herself.

"Wah, Sasuke!" The blond one yelled at the raven haired boy. "I thought you were racing with us too!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. "I never agreed to it, you just rode off with Kiba."

Hinata obviously knew that Kiba was the brown haired kid who had stopped Naruto. She saw that Kiba and Naruto struggled to get up. They hissed in pain and brushed off any dirt on their uniforms. That's when she realized the familiar school emblem on their uniforms, the two boys, including Sasuke, were from Konoha High as well.

Naruto looked at Hinata then to Neji. "Yooo! Neji!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and kept looking back and forth at the two cousins. "I never knew you had a cute little sister!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment and looked at the paved road. Neji just scoffed. "She's not my sister idiot, she's my cousin." There was a hint of anger in his voice with a little bit of annoyance.

"Man, I can't believe someone as pretty as her is related to such a mean guy like you." Kiba teased and he and Naruto began to laugh. Hinata blushed an even darker shade of red as they continued to compliment her while making fun of her cousin. She couldn't help but let a quiet giggle escape from her pink lips.

"She's going to be attending Konoha High with us now?" Kiba asked Neji, when it was obvious that the answer was yes. She was dressed in the girls uniform and was heading towards the school.

Hinata just giggled and replied for Neji. "Yes." She bowed to all of the three boys. "Please do take care of me." She flashed them a gentle smile that made Kiba and Naruto blush a little bit.

"Well then, we'll see you later." Sasuke grabbed his idiot friends and dragged them to their bikes, which they got on. Hinata watched all three of them ride off towards the school while Kiba and Naruto waved goodbye to the two cousins. She waved back to them.

"Ugh…" Hinata noticed Neji pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head in annoyance. "I hate those two. Please promise me Hinata, don't ever get mixed into those two's problems."

Hinata just giggled and linked arms with her favorite cousin. "Don't worry."

... ...

"Hey, Sasuke, wasn't that Hyuuga girl cute." Naruto asked as they got onto the school campus. Kiba nodded in agreement to Naruto.

Sasuke just shrugged, not answering his friend's question. In actuality, he really thought she was really cute. She was still the same cute self from last summer. _Hn… it's been a long time…._

* * *

><p>Wahh! I'm finally done with the first chapter! Yay! So I hope you enjoyed it! And anticipate the next chapter. I will probably upload it next week! Please review :)<p> 


	2. Chap 2: Still Looks The Same

Yay! Now it's chapter two! I'm so happy! I really like this story and hope it goes well! Read and Review please!

So now an update of the last chapter;; _Hinata is now attending Konoha High, a public school which her cousin is attending. While walking to school, they bump into Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Hinata is surprised to Sasuke again, it has almost been a year since she has last saw him. Sasuke acts as if he doesn't remember and heads to school with his friends!_

_Disclaimer;; I DON'T OWN NARUTO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Since Last Summer...<strong>

Chapter Two: Looks the same...

_One summer ago..._

"Ah, h-hai otou-san…" The young Hyuuga heiress bowed to her father. He informed her that he wouldn't be with her four the whole day since he was going to a very important business meeting. She knew going to this awesome South, Korean vacation at Jeju Island wouldn't be any different from how it was at home. She would stay in her room or in the living room and just sit around or watch T.V., nothing new.

"I'll be home around eleven p.m., so don't wait up for me." That was her father's last words before he closed the door and went off to be the business man he was.

Hinata plopped onto the white velvet couch and covered her face with the orange decorative pillow. The bright sun of Jeju Island was shining through the windows, blinding her. She really thought she was actually going to spend time alone with her father for once, she should have known it was just another business trip.

"Maybe I should just watch some T.V.," she told herself as she pressed the power button on the black remote. One of her favorite k-dramas, Playful Kiss, came on. Luckily, her father made her take foreign language classes; therefore learning Korean and fifteen other languages. Her father believed that when she would take over the family company, speaking multiple languages would be very helpful and impressive.

Hinata realized it was an old episode, something she had already watched. She couldn't help but gawk at the beauty of the actor Kim Hyun Joong. She decided to surf the channels, but nothing good was on. She listened to a couple of songs on Music Bank and Inkigayo (music shows in South Korea), but nothing appealed to her. She decided to stay at Music Bank and listen to MBLAQ singing their new song, Stay.

"Sasuke-ssi!" A Korean man had yelled from outside Hinata's door. "U-uh, please come back, you're father will be mad!" They were quarreling right outside her room, it was quite annoying.

"Kyu Joong, please leave me alone!" The boy, known as Sasuke, had yelled angrily at the man.

Suddenly, Hinata began to hear her door's knob jiggle a little bit. She began to get scared; she couldn't believe that Sasuke guy was trying to break into her room. After a few seconds passed, she heard a click and the door open. The boy hurried into the room and locks the door shut; he didn't realize the confused and shocked girl on the couch.

"Ah, finally, away from the annoying bodyguard…" Sasuke sighed in relief and finally turned his head, spotting poor Hinata. "Aw, crap…" He breathed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. He was so embarrassed right now; he didn't know what to say.

"Um…." Was all Hinata could say at the moment.

Sasuke pushed off the door and walked a few steps closer to Hinata. "Um, sorry for intruding, I just needed somewhere to hide…."

Hinata just nodded and stayed quiet. She silently offered the other couch on the other side with her hand. The two just stayed there in silence, basking the warm rays of the sunlight shining through the windows or Hinata's hotel room. She couldn't help but stare at him; he would have to be one of the most handsome guys she's seen.

She heard Sasuke scoff; she was finally back to reality. "Can't keep your eyes off of me, huh?" He had a sly smile plastered onto his pale gorgeous face.

Hinata turned red and looked the other way. She was not surprised that such a handsome guy would have that kind of attitude. This Sasuke seemed to have such a huge ego.

"So," Sasuke spoke again. "Why are you here alone?"

"I came with my father, we're on a vacation," She simply replied. "But he's not here right now… he's in a business meeting."

Sasuke noticed her disappointed tone of voice at the end of her sentence; she was sad that she wasn't with her father, spending time with her. "So you must be bored huh?"

Hinata nodded and brought her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Sasuke smirked and stood up from the white velvet couch. "Well then, if you don't want to stay cooped up in here, you can come with me."He held out his hand to her with a huge grin on his face. He really looked like a god to her, especially how the golden sun rays were shining on him.

_'Well, father never said not to leave.'_ Hinata thought to herself. A sly smile grew on her face and grabbed Sasuke's hand. It was now the start of their perfect summer full of memories and emotions.

_Present time…._

"Yoooo, Sasuke!" Naruto broke Sasuke out of his trance. Sasuke kept staring out the window, reminiscing about the past. He was a bit angry that his idiot friend had interrupted a happy memory.

"What is it?" Sasuke said in a annoyed tone. He really had the urge to step all over Naruto's body right now.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto sat in the seat in front of Sasuke and turned his body to face his friend. "Eversince we met Neji's cousin, you seem to be a bit off."

Suddenly, a couple of boys began to spill into the classroom, gossiping and chattering about the new girl. It was obvious that this new girl was Hinata Hyuuga. The boys hurried over to Naruto and Sasuke and began blabbing about the new girl. They were talking about how she was so pretty and curvaceous. They were especially fawning over about her huge chest. "She's a totally hottie! She had that cute innocent look too!"

"It's a pity that she's the cousin of that scary Neji kid!" Another kid whined. They knew about how protective Neji could be around TenTen, so it was probably ten times worse with an actual family member.

"Ah! I've met her before!" Naruto chimed and began to chuckle. He leaned closer to the boy's faces and whispered. "She is a total cutie! Her eyes are even prettier, they're so different."

Sasuke grew angrier as they kept talking about Hinata, it just annoyed for some unknown strange reason. His heart began to ache and his face turned a slight pink. He wanted Hinata for himself; he didn't want any guys, beside him, hitting on her. His knuckles turned white as he kept squeezing his fists.

"SHE'S COMING!" One of his classmates yelled as everyone hurried back into their seats.

Everyone was becoming anxious as they waited for the rumored hot new girl. Sasuke decided to ignore all of this nonsense and just stared out the window as usual. Suddenly, everyone in the room was struck with shock. All the rumors were a lie, she wasn't pretty… SHE WAS A GORGEOUS GODDESS SENT FROM THE GODS. All the guys blushed and the girls even fawned over her beauty. Everyone surrounded her and asked for her number and e-mail. This made Sasuke even more furious.

"CLASS!" Their teacher, Kakashi-sensei, yelled. Everyone, except for Hinata, scurried back to their seats. "I guess you all met Hinata Hyuuga, our new student. You may introduce yourself." He told Hinata.

Hinata bowed down and came back up with such a dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you everyone! My name is Hinata Hyuuga, please take care of me."

The room exploded with applauses and shouting. After everyone quieted down, Kakashi directed her to her desk. "There's one seat left, the one next to Sasuke."

Hinata blushed; she couldn't believe that she was going to sit next to him. Everyone watched like a hawk as the pretty Hyuuga paced her way to the open seat. She and Sasuke didn't bother to look at each other, they minded their own business.

"Now, let's begin our class." Kakashi-sensei announced. "Please take out your books and turn to page 389." All the students took out their books as instructed.

Naruto, who sat in front of Sasuke, decided to greet her. "I'm glad Hinata-chan is in our class." He whispered to her.

Hinata turned a bright red and nodded. "T-thank you."

She turned her head slightly, enough to see Sasuke. He was still staring out the window, paying no attention to what Kakashi-sensei was teaching, he could care less. '_He still looks the same since last summer…._' Hinata thought to herself, making a small smile.

_'She still looks the same since last summer….'_ Sasuke had also thought to himself. He didn't realize the pink blush that crept onto his face.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally reached the end of the chapter! Yippee! So about the first part of the chapter (the one about the past summer), I really wanted to add how they met at least. I will at least add some part of their past summer in each summer, it's going to be fun!<p>

Ooooh! Sasuke is feeling a bit jealous there with all the guys crushing on his cute little Hinata.

I hoped you enjoyed it, REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chap 3: His Back, Her Back

Hey hey hey! So I got this one question from HinawithLove;; The big question: Why is Sasuke acting like he doesn't remember her?

So here's my answer to everyone who is also wondering that too…. You'll find out in a few chapters. Tehehe. Well I'm glad everyone is like my story so far, I like it too. So now, here's chapter three!

_**Disclaimer;;**__ I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID, SASUKE AND HINATA WOULD HAVE FALLEN FOR EACH OTHER BY NOW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Since Last Summer…<strong>

What happened last chapter…_ It's finally revealed how Sasuke and Hinata met for the first time, Jeju Island, South Korea. Also, Hinata is now considered one of the best looking girls in Konoha High School by all the guys. But Sasuke is not very fond of all the admiration she's getting…. Why?_

Chapter Three: His Back, Her Back

Hinata couldn't help but have a very strong feeling that people were staring at her…. AND she was correct. All the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her and the girls were observing her; either disgusted by her or admiring her. Hinata just couldn't shake off that feeling and tried her best to pay attention to the lesson. By now, Kakashi gave up on getting the attention of his students; it was usually like this every single day.

"Did everyone get that?" Kakashi asked in a bored tone. He looked around the room and sighed. "I'm glad my students are so attentive every single day."

Hinata quickly scribbled in some notes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his palm. He didn't need to listen to Kakashi, or even to any teacher, everyone considered him as a genius. He was merely in school to be with his friends.

"Oohh, did you get to watch that new K-drama yesterday?" Sasuke overheard a girl behind him.

Her friend replied to her. "Yup! The one called Paradise Island, right?" The other girl nodded.

"I really want to visit Jeju Island, just to be with him!" She squealed.

Sasuke smirked. He had already went there, it wasn't an all special place to him, just another vacation spot. It was boring and his dad never let him out. His father was afraid that Sasuke would get bombarded with paparazzi, so made their bodyguard, Kyu Joong, keep an eye on him all day. The plan obviously didn't work, Sasuke was able to escape. That's when he met Hinata and their whole Summer adventure began.

* * *

><p><em>One summer ago...<em>

Susauke's offered hand to Hinata was taken and he led her out of her room. He checked if his bodyguard, Kyu Joong, was not in sight, and scurried into the elevator. Hinata was leaning on the the bar on the right side of the elevator with Sasuke on the opposite side. It was then when Sasuke realized her unique eyes. It was white with a beautiful tint of lavender, they were very attractive.

"You know," Hinata started. "You never told me your name."

Sasuke scoffed. "Why would I need to?" He wondered what her name was too.

"Fine then…" she tapped her chin, thinking of something. "Then we'll call each other something else then, a nickname."

"Baboya," Sasuke simply stated and smirked. Hinata obviously knew it meant stupid in Korean and furrowed her brows.

"Hm, then I'll call you Gae-ddong-ah." She had nicknamed him dog poop, which she seemed was a perfect name for him.

"Hm, fair enough…" Sasuke and Hinata laughed to their hearts content until the elevator had reached the lobby.

"Have you seen this boy?" A familiar voice asked to the right of them. It was Kyu Joong, Sasuke's frustrated bodyguard. The two were shocked at the sudden appearance of him. Sasuke put his lips to his finger, indicating to stay quiet. They waited until one of the luggage carts passed by, so they could walk with it while being hidden with the huge amounts of bags.

When Hinata and Sasuke were far enough from Kyu Joong, they hurried through the sliding doors of the five-starred hotel. While they ran, Sasuke unconsciously grabbed Hinata's small soft hand. He didn't let go and Hinata didn't want him to. She stayed oblivious to it until he let go of her himself.

"Well, Baboya," Sasuke looked to Hinata.

"Gae-ddong-ah…" Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

"I won't guarantee that you'll have fun with me," he squeezed her hand unintentionally.

"I won't guarantee that you'll have fun with me." Hinata said with a genuine smile. "But it'll be memorable."

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked at his memory. He knew all along that he was holding her hand; he was just too embarrassed to admit it. He then remembered, while he was leading Hinata towards the beach, she whispered something incoherent. He wanted to know, but she would never spill. He then shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory and her. It was too bittersweet for him. He was pretending to forget her for a reason; it wasn't a good idea to suddenly reminisce about the good times.<p>

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone stood up and bowed to the teacher. It was finally break time for the "hardworking" students. Sasuke casually got out of his seat and was attacked by Naruto. He hooked an arm around his neck and began walking towards the hallway.

"Hey, let's go eat lunch up on the roof again!" Naruto yelled loudly. He was always so bashful and easily excited; everyone wondered how he ever got into high school when his mentally still in elementary school.

"Are you stupid!" Kiba bonked him on the head as he joined Sasuke and him. "We got in trouble last time for eating there, it's restricted."

Naruto breathed out a long sigh and looked at Kiba with a disappointed expression. "You really know how to ruin one's mood, Kibaaa." Naruto whined.

Sasuke could care less about where he would eat, he just WANTED to eat. He shoved Naruto into the huge crowd of people wanting to buy their lunch. It was always naruto who was forced to go in, it was crazy how one person could even survive in such a rowdy crowd of hungry high schoolers. People pushed and shoved and their manners didn't seem to be present at this moment.

"Oof!" Sasuke looked down to the fallen girl next to her. It was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. "Man, crazy people…." She slowly got up off the floor and brushed off any dirt on her skirt, also straightening out the folds of her plaid green skirt.

"Ah, it's Shinata." Sasuke monotonously claimed, purposely getting her name wrong.

Hinata looked up to Sasuke and just giggled. "It's Hinata." She just bowed to him and walked away.

Sasuke was surprised by her reaction; he didn't expect that she would just leave like that. He watched her back as she walked down the hallway and disappears as she walked around the corner. _Just like how she left me… her back is the last I see of._

Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke at the food stand. She was so embarrassed that he saw her like that. She was even more embarrassed that he got her name wrong; it really seemed he had forgotten her. As soon as she turned that corner, she went against the wall, her heart beating like crazy. She turned around to take a look at Sasuke only to see his back.

She began to think back to her past, the time when Sasuke and HInata finally started their summer adventure….

Hinata knew that their adventure together would end up bittersweet. Not everything ends up all _Happily Ever After _like in all those story books her mother would read to her. When Sasuke was leading her towards the beach, ahead of course, leading, she kept her eyes on his defined back. She couldn't help but let a small tear fall from her lavender eyes. She remembered the thing she whispered from before:

"_Seeing his back like this…. will be the same when we finally depart…."_

Hinata shook her head, trying to erase that sad memory. She didn't blame him for not remembering her, not after what happened to him. It was just so hard for her to accept the fact that he wouldn't remember all the happy times they shared during summer. She took a deep breath and continued to walk towards her classes.

"Hinata!" She heard Neji call out to her. He was down the hallway with TenTen. Their faces were red. She figured that they were finished with their _business_.

"Ah, Neji-nii-san." Hinata hurried to them and linked arms with TenTen. "And, sister-in-law, ahaha." She always loved to tease TenTen. She and Neji had been together since middle school and were soon graduating High School. Hinata just knew that they were going to get married someday, might as well get used to calling her sister-in-law.

TenTen even grew redder. "Ah, Hinata, please, you know how I feel about that name…" She looked away from the cousins, too embarrassed to show herself.

Neji cleared his throat and looked a bit flustered. "But, I like that name…"

TenTen whipped her head around, looking at Neji. She couldn't help but smile at how cute she thought Neji was at this very moment. "Really?"

Hinata felt a bit overwhelmed by all the cute romantic stuff in the atmosphere. She just had to escape before she was going to throw-up all over them. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a while…."

"Ah, Hinata, wait." Neji stopped his little cousin. "Stay away from some of the boys, they're perverted and just….." He scratched his head. "Just stay away from them. I heard a few stuff from them and it's just a bit…"

Hinata laughed at him. "I get it Neji-nii-san." She waved to the two lovebirds. "Bye."

"C'mon Neji!" She heard TenTen as she pulled him behind the lockers. Hinata just shuddered and tried to quicken her pace.

Hinata had know idea where she was going, she hadn't been in this part of the school yet. This is where the upperclassmen should be at, not a first year like her. "Man… where am I…?"

"Hey, there cutie." Hinata bumped into a few couple of tall towers called second year boys. She stumbled backwards, trying to regain her composure.

"Uhm, sorry." She kept her head down, trying to walk around them and out of their sight.

"Hold on there." One of the boys grabbed her wrist. "Why not just talk to us?" Hinata tried to get out of their grasps, but his grip just tightened even more around her wrist. She swore that her wrist was going to turn blue and bruise.

"Please, let me go." Hinata whimpered, tears began to swell up from her eyes. "Please just let-"

"Let her go!" Another guy yelled out. Hinata looked past the guys and hoped to see Sasuke. Maybe he really did care for her. Instead, it was some other stranger. He had pale skin and short black hair. He almost looked exactly like…

"Sasuke…." The name just slipped out her mouth.

The look-a-like just laughed. "Sorry, no, the name's Sai." He then ran towards the harassing second years and used his leg to break the grip onto her wrist. He then did a round house kick on two of the boys. The remaining unhurt guys toughened up and tried to beat up Sai. They charged at him, using their brainless heads.

"Sai!" Hinata yelled. It was like a flash of light, quick and silent. Hinata's own eyes couldn't keep track of Sai's quick movements. All she could see was him jumping up into the air and onto the heads of the guys. They were knocked out and broken.

"Don't worry about me, it's my job to protect you." Sai simply said, not a single hint of tiredness in his voice.

Hinata giggled. "What are you, my bodyguard?"

Sai walked towards her and pulled her into a big bear hug and placed her head into the crook of his neck. Hinata didn't do anything, she stood there frozen. "No, I'm not… I'm your other half, your soulmate."

Hinata didn't get what he was talking about, she was confused. "Huh..?" Is all she could say.

"That's so cute," Said pulled her away and look down at her. "You're my fiancé."

* * *

><p>Whoa! Did not expect that, huh? Can you believe this! Hinata's fiance! Whoever thought that this would happen. Sorry this took a long time, I was just to lazy to type it up! ahaha, but I did it anyways.<p>

Well, I hope you like this chapter! Review please!

Bye!


	4. Extra Chapter: Neji and TenTen

Hey hey everyone! I'm glad everybody likes my story so far! I'm really happy! Ahaha. So right now, I'm in the process of the fourth chapter! So while I'm typing (diligently) the next chapter, I give you the appetizer; an extra/bonus chapter. It will be about how Neji and TenTen got together! It will be set when they're in middle school! This is while Neji still dislikes Hinata (T-T) poor Hinata!

Those who wanted SasuHina, don't worry, you'll be surprised!

Ahaha, yay! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer;; I DON'T OWN NARUTO_

* * *

><p><strong>Since Last Summer...<strong>

Chapter 3.5: Neji and TenTen (Bonus Chp)

Neji Hyuuga, fourteen years old, captain of the Kendo team of Konoha Middle School, and one of the most popular guys in school. The most popular would be Sasuke Uchiha, his kouhai (junior). Of course, this doesn't faze Neji; he could care less about popularity. All he cared about was grades, grades, grades. Every single day, there is love letters stuffed into his shoe locker. It's always a nuisance to him and throws them away without even reading them. He just doesn't get girls.

Another day at school, a once again love letter filled shoe locker. He practically has a trashcan next to his locker for the sole purpose of throwing away the letters.

"Yoooo! Neji!" TenTen, his tomboy friend slapped him at the back. It was her way of saying 'hi'. Most people would wave, but she just slaps and leaves a red hand mark on people's back.

TenTen was the only girl Neji could ever talk to. They've been friends since they were in their mom's stomachs! Their father's were best friends ever since they were in elementary school. So it was natural to say that they were best friends since birth. Neji had never considered TenTen as a girl, he took her as a brother. That was the only difference between TenTen and most girls that attack Neji's shoe locker with love letters.

"What's up?" He put on his indoor shoes and locked his shoe locker. He leaned against the metal walls of lockers, waiting for TenTen.

"You missed my baseball game yesterday!" TenTen whined as she slipped on her indoor shoes. She almost fell, landing against the lockers.

Neji just shrugged and began walking away. TenTen hurried after him. "Sorry, I had to attend Hinata's thirteenth birthday. I can't miss her royal highness' thirteenth birthday. I'd get scolded if I skipped."

TenTen bonked Neji on the head. "I don't get why you dislike your little cousin so much, she's so adorable and cute!"

Neji just scoffed and walked into their classroom. TenTen never knew why Neji always spoke so ill of Hinata. Hinata was always so kind and gentle towards Neji, but he would always reject her kindness. One day, when TenTen was invited over to the Hyuuga Compound do a project with Neji, Hinata came to his room to give them snacks. It was the first time TenTen actually saw her. Before, TenTen thought that Hinata was actually annoying because of Neji, but seeing her for the first time ever, she mentally punished herself for thinking so wrongly. Hinata was an angel from the great heavens above. After Hinata gave them snacks, Neji just gave his little cousin a deathly glare. TenTen's perspective has changed ever since then.

"TenTen!" Rock Lee literally cart wheeled into the room, full of his flaming burning youth. "That was an awesome game yesterday!"

TenTen just nervously laughed, she hated it when Rock Lee spoke so strangely. It was always so embarrassing, despite being very close friends. It was just too overwhelming for Neji and her. "Thanks Rock Lee!"

"The way you hit that ball out of the park…. It's just wow!" Rock Lee jumped up and down.

Neji just stared out the window as his two hyperactive friends chattered. The sun was high up in the sky, sweltering and bright. It was a hot summer day, tomorrow, it would finally be summer vacation. He heard some screaming and cheering as one of his most despised people walked through the school dates, Sasuke Uchiha. Neji felt that he was a waste in school since he never really cared about learning. Saskue Uchiha is considered a prodigy, but could care less about getting good grades. He was just the cool kid, Neji's kouhai.

"Hey, Neji, you listening?" TenTen interrupted Neji's thinking.

"What is it?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"You coming with us to the Summer Festival tonight?" She asked, oblivious to the tint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure, why not, you'd drag me along even if I wouldn't want to go," he said monotonously.

"Make sure to bring cute Hinata," TenTen patted his shoulder, which she felt shuddered.

"Why Hinata? You know I hate her," he winced in disgust.

"Because, unlike you, I just adore Hinata!" TenTen noticed their sensei coming into the classroom and decided to put aside the thought of the Summer Festival for learning time. Even though it was the last day of school before Summer Vacation would start, she always loved learning. She was a model student with stupendous grades! She both has brains and brawns!

"Fine…" Neji muttered to TenTen.

"Good," she whispered before standing up to answer one of the questions on the board.

"Wah…. I'm really excited for the festival tonight!" TenTen squealed as she muped up and down. Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee were now heading back home. The first day of summer would start tomorrow, what better way to start summer vacation is to go to the Summer Festival!

TenTen rummaged through her bag and took out something wrapped in a brown paper. "Here, this is for Hinata!"

Neji took the package and felt it was some type of clothing. He could tell it was TenTen's old summer yukata. He stuffed it carelessly into his bag, which angered TenTen greatly. "HEY YOU! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT! THAT'S THE FIRST YUKATA I'VE EVER BOUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY! IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO SAVE UP ON IT!"

Rock Lee hurried to grab TenTen from behind so she wouldn't pummel him to a pulp! "Calm down TenTen!"

TenTen was still breathing heavily, but was finally out of Rock Lee's grasp. "You better be careful!" The three friends had finally reached the crossroad where they would have to separate. They shared their goodbyes and planned to meet at the Miroki Market.

"Tadaima!" Neji hollered as he entered his house. He, of course, expected no reply.

"Okaeri, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata welcomed him back, surprising her older cousin. "I've brought snacks, would you like some?"

As usual, Neji ignored her and walked towards his room. He then remembered his annoying loud-mouthed friend, TenTen, warning him about her old Yukata. He pulled out the wrapped yukata and tossed it to Hinata. "TenTen wanted me to give this to you, she's inviting you to come with us to the Summer festival tonight."

Hinata tightly held the wrapped yukata in her arms, then bursted into tears. "N-Neji-nii-san h-has never b-been this kind t-to me!" She sniffled.

"Tch, TenTen's the one that invited you, not me." He reminded her.

"But you still agreed to it." Hinata told him. Neji was shocked and hurried into his room, sliding the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>"Wahh! HINATA, SO KAWAII!" TenTen squealed as she caught sight of her friend's adorable cousin. "You look great in my yukata!"<p>

"Thank you TenTen!" Hinata shyly said. Hinata was dressed in a beige yukata with maroon flowers adorning the long cloths. There were also maroon thin stripes running down the simple yet beautiful yukata. The matching maroon obi around her waist complimented her curvaceous body. It was the first time to see Hinata's violet hair up into a loose bun and wearing makeup. She was absolutely gorgeous!

"Ne, ne, Hinata, let's go hurry and let's have some fun!" TenTen grabbed her hand and started walking faster.

"Hai, TenTen." Hinata said. "Ne, TenTen, why aren't you wearing a yukata?" She asked as the two girls were a good distance ahead of Neji and Rock Lee. TenTen was wearing jean shorts, a pink tanktop, and a green cropped jacket.

"To tell you the truth Hinata," TenTen leaned near to Hinata's ear and whispered. "I used to like and STILL like Neji."

This greatly surprised Hinata. "What!"

TenTen shyly nodded her head; a blush then crept onto her face. "I bought that yukata a couple of years ago so Neji would think I'm pretty." She then breathed out a heavy sigh. "But he said he doesn't like all the fancy girly stuff I was wearing."

"That was mean…" Hinata trailed off into a whisper, realizing she was a bit loud.

"No, actually, it made sense to me, it wasn't really my style." She admitted.

"That's disappointing…" Hinata stated.

TenTen sighed. "Yah, I know huh?"

When the group had finally reached the festival, they were bathed in the warm lights of the lanterns. Little kids ran around everywhere, wanting to go play various games. Couples walked hand in hand, acting all cutesy and sweet. TenTen was a bit jealous.

"Ne, TenTen…." TenTen wasn't paying attention to Hinata, she was too distracted by all the cute couples. "TenTen?" Being ignored wasn't favored by Hinata, she eventually broke away from the group, going by herself to get food.

"What is it Hinata?" TenTen finally said, realizing she had disappeared. Her smile turned into a crooked grin. "Ugh, she must have some boyfriend she wanted to be with."

For the past few minutes, TenTen was walking alone, surrounded by couples. She was filled with much jealousy. "What's wrong with me? Aren't I girl too, why can't I have a guy? An awesome boyfriend…. Like Neji."

"What?" Neji had caught her by surprised. "I heard my name."

"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering where you were." TenTen lied, embarrassed, but relieved he hadn't heard the whole thing.

TenTen was now accompanied by Neji, her crush and first love. Almost every female in the Summer Festival were wearing beautiful yukatas while TenTen was wearing simple outdoor clothes. Oh how she looked plain and simple.

"Why didn't you wear a yukata?" Neji had suddenly asked.

"Cause, you said I don't look good in them…." TenTen muttered, embarrassed and angered.

"I never said that," Neji stopped walking, making TenTen turn around to face him. "I said you looked better off, but you were still pretty. I just didn't like the huge amount of makeup you caked your face with."

TenTen thought back on it. It was true, she was new to makeup and had no sister. Her mother passed away while she was an infant, so she has no female to turn to for makeup. Hearing this made her laugh so hard, she was going to cry. "S-so," she laughed. "You didn't think I look ugly?"

Neji flicked her forehead, which stopped her laughter. "No stupid, you were pretty. I bet any guy would fall for you, but you look like a boy all the time, it's like you're my brother ."

This broke TenTen's heart. She was seen as a brother by Neji? Not a girl, but he did say she was pretty…. Still, it ended with her looking like a boy. It was driving TenTen crazy, her many attempts to act and look like a girl failed. She even wore a skirt today, a pink one too!

TenTen didn't know what to exactly do, it was just too much for her. "Ahaha," she laughed awkwardly. "Let's go play over there!" She was about to grab his hand, but stopped herself. Her heart was beating rapidly, her hands were getting sweaty. She's a boy, right? Boy's don't cling to a 'brother' like a girl.

"E-eto…" Hinata tried speaking up to one person. The stranger carelessly passed by Hinata, not even noticing the girl. After getting her ice cream, she had lost sight of TenTen and Neji. "Can you please help me?" She asked again in her soft voice, which was overpowered by the bratty kid next to her.

"E-eh, sorry." She turned to the bratty kid. He had very bright blond hair which stood out amongst the crowd. He also had three whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked about the same age as Hinata. "Were you talking to him? Sorry, I'm usually a loud person." The kid apologized, still in his loud voice. Hinata felt like her ear drums were going to burst.

"I-it's okay…" she assured him. She then continued to look around for TenTen and Neji. She still couldn't find them.

"You lost too?" The blonde kid appeared out of nowhere, he just happened to be next to Hinata again. "Me too, I lost my friend. He has really black hair which looks like the butt of a raven!"

This made Hinata giggled. "Ahaha, t-that's u-unique." She looked up to him. "A-actually, I am l-lost too."

The boy grabbed her small fragile hand and pulled her into the crazy crowd. She could feel every part of her body being squashed; it was a very horrible feeling to experience. She felt it was like she was drowning in a sea of people. Eventually, she popped out of the crowd, finally able to breathe fresh air. She could still feel the assurance of the boy's hand squeezing Hinata's. When she went to face the boy, a new face appeared in front of her. It was a different boy, a total opposite of the one she met before.

This new boy had a dark and mysterious feeling where as the first boy she met was a big ball of happy sunshine. This new boy had dark jet black hair which contrasted the other boy's bright blond hair. This boy's hair was styled into…. "R-raven butt." Hinata accidentally said aloud.

* * *

><p>The night continued with TenTen ignoring Neji's hand and or arm. She would just hide her embarrassment with an awkward laugh. She was just too easy to read, Neji knew something strange was going on with her. He needed to know.<p>

"Let's go here-" TenTen was yanked out of the crowd and pulled behind an ice cream stall.

They were under a huge tree which was decorated with small lights. The colors danced around the tree it a mesmerizing pattern. It was just a beautiful sight, only if TenTen would look up. She kept her eyes on the dry thirsting dirt. She didn't dare to look Neji.

"What's going on with you?" Neji asked her. TenTen tried to get away, but he kept her pinned onto the colorful tree. "TenTen…" he said seriously, but in a gentle tone.

"Nothing." She once again tried to cover up with an awkward fake laugh.

"Tell me, you're a bit off." Neji told her. "You were all clingy to me having fun, but all of a sudden, you feel lonely, sad."

"Why do you think that? I've been laughing the whole time-"

"YOU WEREN'T!" Neji finally yelled at her, loosening his grip on her arms.

TenTen's eyes grew huge. "N-Neji…."

"You bring my mood up when you're your bubbly happy self," Neji confessed to her. "When you laugh your real laugh, not this fake one you've been using. Tell me, TenTen, what's going on with you."

She looked to the left of her, keeping her focus on a green patch of grass on the dry dirt. "I can't tell you, it'd ruin everything…" She said softly.

"You're ruining everything right now."

TenTen's eyes began to water, she could feel the tears swell up in her eyes. She had never cried, not since her mom died. She swore to her mother that'd she'd never cry again, it wasn't fit for her. "My mom told me to always have a smile on my face. Sadly, I failed her. It's hard to keep a smile on my face when my…. When I…"

Neji grew impatient. "WHY? TELL ME WHY!"

"WHEN THE ONE I LOVE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!" TenTen finally revealed the truth, her feelings. "WHEN HE JUST TREATS ME LIKE A BOY, LIKE A BROTHER! REMEMBER? I'M LIKE YOUR BROTHER—"

TenTen was interrupted by a hard kiss, a mad but yet passionate kiss, from Neji. She tried to resist, but finally was lost in the kiss. The two finally pulled away, Neji's hands above TenTen and her hands holding onto his shirt.

"I've always seen you as girl, the most beautiful, outgoing, and gentle girl ever." Neji laughed. "When I saw you wear that one kimono last time, it was so hard for me to hold back."

"Hold back?" It took her some time to realize what Neji meant. "Oh… OH! R-really?"

"Really." Neji confirmed and pulled her into a secure caring hug. She could just feel the emotions pouring out of them, love, security, joy, and excitement. "I'm so glad that I could finally confess to you, I've been dying to tell you my feelings for years already."

"Neji, stupid!" TenTen startled him. He pulled away and looked at her; tears were pouring out of her eyes. "If you loved me so much, then why do you see me as a boy, a brother!"

"Because," He gently pulled her back into their hug. "I was afraid I was going to ruin our friendship if I suddenly confessed my love to you, but you kept getting prettier every time I saw you. So I kept lying to myself and pretended to see you as a brother."

TenTen gently kiss Neji's lips. "Again, stupid. You will always be my friend, my bestfriend, my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Neji was embarrassed.

"Yah, boyfriend, and I'm your girlfriend." They engaged into another romantic make out session, while the lights danced above them.

* * *

><p>"What? What did you call me?" His black eyes we like daggers that pierced my soul. They were so cold and dark.<p>

"I-I'm sorry…." Hinata apologized to him. "It's j-just, you're f-friend t-told me-"

"Oh, so you met him, that blond idiot?" Hinata nodded at him, still too embarrassed to look him in the eye, especially when he was still holding her hand. "Come with me."

"T-to where?" She asked, turning bright red at his sudden actions.

"Where you can be safe, you're so fragile and weak." He told her. "It's not good to be swallowed into the crowd." They dove back into the crowd, the only way to get to the other side, which was where the exit was.

Hinata felt his hand squeezing hers. She looked up at him and he smiled at her with reassuring eyes. It was a different feeling from his dark cold eyes from before. He spoke with no words, but she knew that he was telling her it was going to be fine. It gave her a bit more confidence.

"Phew, glad we could make it out of there." The ravened head boy said. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, thanks for everything." Hinata assured him. She kept holding onto his hand, it just made her feel safe.

"Hey, what's your name?" The boy asked her, with even more gentle eyes. Above him, the bright burning lanterns made him look like a god, a shining god from the heavens. Hinata was mesmerized.

"M-my name is…." Hinata was interrupted when TenTen kidnapped her.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" TenTen lectured her.

"W-wait, I w-was—"She was being dragged away from the ravened head boy. Hinata turned her head to face the boy again, her arm was reaching towards him. The boy did the same thing as he ran after her. Just as they were about to make contact, a boy who looked almost exactly like Sasuke, grabbed him away. They were just so close.

"I found her Neji!" TenTen and Hinata walked up to Neji who was sitting on a bench outside of the festival grounds.

"N-Neji-nii-san, what's t-that red s-stuff o-on your l-lips?" Hinata pointed out.

Neji quickly wiped the stain on his lips, a red blush slightly tinting his cheeks. "I-it's nothing, we're going now."

"So, Hinata, what did you do while we were separated." TenTen asked as then were on their way to the Hyuuga Compound.

Hinata just smiled up at her friend. "I saw a raven."

* * *

><p>Sorry everybody for the very very late update! It's just I have been on writers block! So here's a chapter extra, while I work on the next chapter. Read and review!<p>

(updated)


End file.
